


On The Fence

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Mystery, Rift (Torchwood), Rift Gifts, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Tracking the latest Rift gift, the readings on Jack’s scanner are proving a bit unhelpful.





	On The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 86: Fence at anythingdrabble.

Jack was on the fence over which way to go. Literally. Sitting astride the top rail of a very smart post-and-rail fence, he was staring at his scanner in bafflement. 

“According to this, what we’re looking for is that way…” he pointed behind himself, “and that way.” He waved the scanner in the direction he was facing.

Ianto had already climbed the fence and was standing on the other side, leaning against it. “Could there be more than one of whatever it is and they’ve gone in opposite directions?”

“It’s possible,” Jack agreed. “You never know with the Rift.” He shook his scanner. “On the other hand, it could just be that the scanner broke when I dropped it.”

“When you dropped it?” Ianto wasn’t sure he’d heard right; Jack was always telling the team to be careful with their equipment. Scanners and such were very sensitive instruments, he said, and Tosh had enough to do without having to repair and recalibrate them every few days because someone had been careless.

“It fell out of my pocket when I was climbing over that stile a bit back,” Jack said sheepishly.

“And you didn’t think to mention it until now? For all you know, we might be following a false signal while whatever we came out here looking for makes its getaway!”

“We don’t know we’re looking for something alive, Ianto. Tosh just said it was organic rather than technology of some description. Besides, these scanners are tough, designed to withstand rough handling.”

“That’s not what you’re always telling the rest of us.”

“I’m just trying to instil in everyone a sense of responsibility,” Jack said airily. “We can’t just nip down to Curry’s for a replacement if something gets broken; all our devices have been adapted from alien tech, and the Rift doesn’t deliver to order.”

“Okay, point taken, but you still should’ve told me you dropped it. I wouldn’t have left mine in the SUV if I’d thought we might need both of them, but you said…”

“I know what I said.” Jack clambered down from his perch. “Look, we’ll just follow the fence. I’ll go this way, you go that way; we’ll keep in touch over comms. If you find something that might be what we’re looking for…”

“I’ll let you know and you do the same.”

“Seems fair. If I lose the signal before I find anything I’ll turn around and follow you.”

“Fine.”

With that, they set off in opposite directions, but before long, Jack was jogging to catch up with Ianto.

“Lose the signal?” Ianto asked.

“Ran out of fence.”

“Huh, that’s odd. So have I.” The fence simply ended a few feet ahead, in the middle of the field.

Looking at Jack, Ianto raised an eyebrow. “The Rift sent us a random section of fence?”

“Looks that way.” 

“Might as well leave it here, I suppose. It’s not doing any harm.”

Jack grinned. “Whoever owns this field is going to be a very confused!”

The End


End file.
